hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceylon
Ceylon Evrine Appearance: Ceylon always speaks with a quiet, soft voice, influenced by her lusus. She almost always wears a dark grey tee shirt and a rust colored skirt. She never wears shoes. Most of the time, only one horn is visible due to her hairstyle, but if you look at her head-on you can see both. About Her History She has lived in the mountains with her Lusus her whole life. She seems not to display the violent nature which is common in all other trolls. From the outside, she just looks like an shy, weak troll, but she is actually powerful in the more passive aspects of fighting. She may not look it, but she's a powerful psionic, but of the mental aspect. She has a high power level in telepathy and empathy. She only uses her psionics for good, but will not hesitate to use them for offensive reasons. She is shy and compassionate, though awfully curious and naive. Ever since she was a grub, she had always liked helping people. Her lusus realized this and was pleased. Ceylon spent all her time learning all she could know about helping other people. She learned every language she could. She helped her lusus on her garden, planting helpful herbs and food to survive. As she grew to six sweeps, she was well trained and was a full time healer. Many people traveled from distances as of she is one of the only trolls around willing to heal for extremely low prices, sometimes even completely free. Her hive is fairly small, well small for a troll's hive, anyway. It is located in the mountains between the ocean and the forest Relations Rift: Rift was her first matesprite. Ceylon first met him when he was just a baby, due to weird time shenanigains. Then, suddenly, he was older than her by about a sweep. She had never seen a pink-skinned hornless person before, and was curious about this Human. He took her to his old village where she learned of his past and how the vilagers hated him for something he didn't do. When she next saw him, he was her age and asked her to be his matesprite. She said yes and they shared a blissful matespriteship. Recently, she heard of his death by the hands of Her Imperious Condescension and she descended into grimdarkness, although trying not to show the anger and sorrow. A human alchemist by the name of Markus informed Ceylon of her matesprite's death and suggested a way she could speak to him again. Ceylon agreed, too eager to see Rift to consider the consequences. Markus the alchemist made a mutilated, not-even-human Rift appear. Ceylon apologized in tears for her innability to save him, but all Rift could say was her name, untill of course Markus smashed the Rift with a hammer. Because it was necesary. Later on, Rift came back to life as a soulbot. She isn't sure how the heck that happened, but she didn't really care that much. Soonafter he was really alive and not a robot and she, once again, didn't really care how because she missed him so much. Friends List: (the people she considers to be friends with) Zenlok Abella Nihall Morsol Periox Hemoloyalty Ceylon couldn't care less about the hemospectrum. The only part she cares about is the best way to heal each blood color and if they are affected the same way to her healing. She was confronted by the Sufferer who asked her if she wanted to help spread peace. She said yes and he gave her the Sign of the Signless necklace. She had no idea she accidentally joined a rebellion. All she wanted was peace and better wellfare for everyone... Psionics The only Psionics she has are the mental kind, and she is powerful with them. She can read someone's mind, talk to them in their mind, and even manipulate them into doing something. She chooses not to because it is an invasion of privacy, but she will if she feels she must. She can't lift stuff up with her psionics or shoot optic blasts. She isn't that much of a help in a physical fight, but she has her psionics and is an excellent healer \/ As a Healer Ceylon has healed many people in the HT hive. She usually uses traditional methods with medicines and bandaids, but sometimes she uses her god tier powers (sylph of life). Since she is a healer, she never fights. SHe believes that if she fought it would go against everything that she worked for. She doesn't even really fight for her own life, saying "× Who am I to put my life before anyone else's. Everyone's life is equally important, wouldn't it be biased to say mine is more important? ×" Her newest project that she is working on is to end the limeblood disease that is killing new-hatched limebloods. She says that she has almost got it, but she is missing something and she doesn't know what. She is reading excessively on it and is trying all kinds of things. She met a troll with lime blood that isn't effected by it and took a blood sample to see if there is an antidote. (( while i was making this character i was thinking things along the lines of "holy shart this character is so weird and adorable and messed up" and also "You see THIS is why she isn't a heart player..... Oooh and also this.... yeah this PROVES it... ")) Category:Fantroll Category:Red blood Category:Burgundy blood Category:Lowblood Category:Landdweller Category:Derse dreamer Category:Sylph Category:Life player